ReMember Card
by NataKoi
Summary: User's first submitted story. Rennac, son of a merchant, encounters and later pursues a secret seller from his early days. Starts before the events of Sacred Stones and goes through to post-game events. Rated T for alcohol reference.


A lavish dance hall was tonight's setting, and as wonderful as a port-side ballroom could be. Brass and gold intermixed with ivory and pearls to create the mood of ancient money, as if the building was the rustic hallway of old conquerors. Everyone was dressed perfectly for the occasion and there was not a hitch in the festivities. At least it would be, had it not been for one particularly moody member of the feast.

The son of the host, Rennac. Right at the cusp of adulthood, the merchant lad was now learning the full intricacies of his job, and tonight was just another one of his atrociously large lessons. Greet them, shake hands with those. Bow here, but do NOT make eye contact here. State your name and your title, but one day when you're the host you only do so with strangers to the family. Your hat remains doffed, but NOT hung. And that was just for the introductions! The actual banquet had its own plethora of issues, and the conversations. Oh, by Latona, why were there so many people trying to talk with him? Even after the banquet when everyone SHOULD either be preparing to leave or making business deals or even just dancing, they just kept buzzing around the poor child. Even now a small herd of those ladies were gossiping near him, as if hoping that one of them would say something that would pique the young man enough so that he may entertain them for the night.

Rennac, however, had other things in mind. He gave a nice long growling grunt of a cough to specifically grab their attention. Even so, he made no attempt to keep eye contact on any of them as he lifted his wineglass to his face and began taking in a nice, obnoxious, slurp. Bubbles forming at the rim of the cup as he parted his lips, giving a lazy, satisfied sigh and an even lazier yawn. It didn't take long for all of them to get the message: They were annoying him and he was fully intent on annoying them back. Once he was alone he would reach for the table and refill his glass, letting out another sigh. It wasn't that these were BAD people per say, but it was clear why anyone would talk to him. It wasn't for any supposed devilish looks or some kind of charm or wit on his end (not to say that he was lacking in any of those). No, they just wanted to talk to him because was the son of the host! And the future heir in half a decade. They think he's interested enough that maybe someday in the future they can curry favor with him for some kind of trade here or a business proposal there or a merger or what have you. It was sickening. No one at this party cared for him.

 **"Excuse me? Are you Rennac?"**

"Yes, but I'm afraid my father has already disallowed me from making business arrangements with... with..."

...Who was this girl? Red hair, fair skin but with little make-up. If anything she looked like she had just washed right before the party. Didn't look any more than a year older than him, more like a year younger in fact. And her clothing was... rather plain? Certainly of fine make, a clean blue silk dress and a complementary frock but- completely out of style. Most of the others definitely had more layers and with much brighter "pastel" colors, as they were calling it. This lady seemed to be intent on being as small and unnoticeable as possible. Unnoticeable, maybe that's why Rennac didn't seem to recognize her from either the initial introductions or the banquet itself. Tired and bored were written in Rennac's blood, but he was anything but inattentive. Even so, he couldn't remember if or when he had met her, and it was starting to eat at him.

"Pardon me, but I don't believe we've- hey!"

This girl didn't even seem to care. Or more likely she cared that he was distracted in that moment. She pulled him out of his little spot against the wall and out into the open onto the dance floor.

 **"Care for a dance, sir?"**

Great, she was mysterious and smart. He was already in the crowd's eye now, meaning he couldn't just blow off this girl like he did the gossipers from earlier. It's one thing when it's just a bunch of no-name gals who likely would forget about it by the end of the week. It's another when your father is seeing that you're being rude to future business partners. Trapped by societal conventions once again.

"I'd LOVE one, ma'am." And with grit teeth, the best worst night had begun. At the very least the both of them were decent dancers. Even if she didn't dress like it, the girl was well equipped for these social gatherings. Which only served to further drive his curiosity.

"Rather rude for a guest to not introduce herself to the host," Rennac would start as the waltz went on.

"Not as rude as your earlier stint. How do you expect to learn anyone's name with that kind of behavior?"

"How about I get to know you then?" He replied as a grin crept up from the corners of his mouth, "and perhaps once we're acquainted you can 'teach' me about these 'better behaviors'."

The lady took a step back as if she was somehow shocked and swept off her feet. The giggle in her tone and the finger on her chin said she was only playing with him, a performer mid-dance.

"Better men have tried and failed, but I do love to play games."

Close enough. He shrugged his shoulders in a mock bow as he pulled her back towards him. She wasn't going to answer any questions by mouth, but there were other ways to get answers out of someone.

"Your cloth is high quality, but has seen better days," Rennac started as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Certainly not Frelian, but also unlikely to be from inland, I'd wager you're from a Grado port."

"Afraid not, Rennac. But by the way your arms tense here and your... more generous weight here," his dance partner ungraciously squeezed his hips, "You seem to do plenty of labor, but spend more time on your arse~"

"Hah," He had to give a dry laugh to that. This one was much too rambunctious to be a simple aristocrat. "On the other hand, you have quite the bound in your step. Your neck..." He slid his hand closer to her neck, a hand gently raising her chin up, "...is craned forward more often than not. You have money, but earned from your own hands. An accountant that leans over pages and books all day?"

She gave another slight giggle and grabbed his hands. "Almost, but you could've gotten better information from my palms." She was right. They were slightly calloused, but still soft. Not the kind of a sailor or trader, but certainly doesn't have the smooth skin-against-paper palms of an accountant. It only compounded more questions into Rennac's head. It was her turn to use her intuition. This time taking advantage of their held hands to pull him in close, excessively so, forcing him to stare dead into her eyes.

"Mm.. Your breath is a bit heavy with drink... you don't usually get this kind of luxury despite being rich. It's also heavy, you're used to taking long winded sighs. And your eyes... look tired. You have such handsome features, but they're quite tired from up close." She broke her gaze, turning instead to mutter into his ears. "Your father doesn't treat you quite right, does he?"

That was enough to make him lose his step. Rennac stumbled right into this girl's arms mentally and physically. This was supposed to be some light-hearted fun and games, but this was... was something quite deeper. She wasn't just asking questions like all the others about what his trade was or what his plans for his father's business would be. Rather she had somehow managed to get an answer about who he is as a person and... what he thought of his father. These traits were about him as a person, and she had somehow managed to pull him in tight and strip him down to the essentials. All while he could barely extrapolate anything about her. All while keeping step to a waltz that had only just ended.

Another sigh, but a lighter playful kind that contradicted his low mood. "I can't believe such talent managed to escape my eyes earlier." He felt.. a bit more excited now. This wasn't some kind of social pretense for the sake of lining each other's pockets anymore. Now Rennac had a bit more incentive to push himself. She may have seen right through him, but she wasn't just about to slip past him without a name to follow. Now here he had someone he most certainly wanted to have more "serious ventures" with in the future.

And as the music slowly faded he could hear the conductor giving the next song for the evening... Oh, this one. He could work some magic with this. Rennac stepped back a fair distance, pulling the hair out of his eyes as he turned back and gave a deep bow.

"Well, ma'am, if you're looking for some entertainment, perhaps it's my turn to offer something more 'stimulating', as it were. May I treat you to one last dance?"

* * *

One two three, one two three, quick quick slow quick slow slow... THIS was a real dance. The slow ambling sounds from before were just an excuse to get people on the floor and socializing. And now that the introductions were done, it was time for the best of the aristocrats to show their worth. Dancing is important, both as a show of dexterity and class and as a way to impress other business partners. As such, Rennac was all but forcefully required to be skilled in the art. It wasn't much to complain about, seeing that he was going to make good use of it right now.

No words were exchanged between them. This dance required actual attention and effort from its participants, and both would be more content with looking carefully at their steps and surrounding than extraneous motion. Even so, Rennac wouldn't help himself but to steal quick glances at her.

How wondrous she looked mid-step... Even if her fashion was outdated and poor, she was a master at presentation. Precise, but not stiff and her transitions from step to step moved seamlessly. Even her hair seemed to flow with the rest of her as if she was able to actively control it. Silky and smooth, shining so brightly with her eyes as she winked at him and pushed her weight on- WAIT A MINUTE.

Of course she'd take advantage of his gawking to force him into this position. Now she had the lead, and was going to make him look like a damn fool for it. He clutched her close, making his best to keep time with her quickening pace to avoid making it look like HE was the one making mistakes here. Damn, he forgot who he was dealing with... even if he didn't know who she was. This girl was proving to be too skilled, but she must have some kind of flaw he can take advantage of... Keep her close, avoid eye contact and... There. A quick show of heel showed. She puts too much weight on one side when they take a sharp turn. Now if only he could... Wait wait WAIT, damn it!

His dance partner was being even pushier now, giggling softly into his ear as they were suddenly careening towards the edge of the crowd. She was gonna try and see if he would bump into the others! By Saint Latona, was this lady trying to sabotage his entire career?! Did she notice that she had left herself vulnerable and was making sure he couldn't take advantage of it? C'mon Rennac, watch your steps now... Long long, slow quick... Tip your head to them, a small wave to her... Don't look father in the eye... Smile, smile... Oh his face hurt already. But it's fine, the song was almost over and he hadn't ruined his reputation enough for him to care.. and now... There!

As the coda played out, Rennac gently pushed Anna back. She would respond of course, to make a final flourish, but Rennac already knew how she would spin. And with a quick jerk of the wrist, she would lose balance and fall... right into his arms. Not the smoothest maneuver but damn if it didn't look suave. It wasn't a victory at all, but... Rennac was satisfied with it. Showed at the very least that he wasn't going to just let a stranger dance circles around him.

"That was... quite a dance, Rennac."

"I wonder who was it that made it so complicated?" Rennac pushed Anna up, giving a final bow as his partner straightened herself up. "Now," he continued, "Have I at least deserved a name?"

"Hm... Hehe~" She gave that characteristic adoring giggle and nodded, "It's-"

"Anna!"

The two suddenly turned to face the voice. Another lady in red... properly dressed and a tad taller but otherwise a carbon copy of the girl he was talking to this whole time. And next to her was... ...Rennac's father... with his own characteristic smug grin underneath an overly trimmed mustache.

"Marvelous work, Rennac. Absolutely marvelous. And here I almost bet that you wouldn't participate, hah! If only you would put that backbone into some honest work!"

"Yes, hello father. And... Anna's sister, I take it?"

The taller of the two gave a curtsy. "Anna as well. We're twin sisters."

"She's part of that new chain of stores in the capital cities! Just started, and yet she's made more money than most of the common pariah! Invited her sister over as a formality, but it seems she's made her sister some profit! Here I was confident enough to bet a few coins that my son would be doing nothing all night!" His father gave a large guffaw and turned to walk away from the two. Rennac was too tired to try and express any annoyance at his father. Well at least he could have some sadistic pleasure at the thought of losing his father a few coins, as little as that meant to both of them.

"I see..." Rennac muttered, turning back to Anna. "Well, we met a good hour ago but at least now I get to formally say it's a pleasure to meet you, Anna."

"The pleasure is mine, Rennac. You do have some surprises of your own. Quite the unusual merchant~"

Rennac adjusted his collar and sighed, "Well, when you're dealing with a man like my father I suppose-"

"Let's not talk about that old fart then. Anna, we're going to the roof! Don't tell anyone!"

"My lips are sealed, sis~!" Rennac could see her smile and wink before being dragged by the arm again. Goodness, what characters these Annas were!

* * *

"...And you have no qualms about being so churlish?!" Anna giggled, poking Rennac more about his bad habits.

"Churlish, well now that's a rather terrible way to put it... It's gauche, but not graceless!"

"Gracefull rubbish, that's what you are! Like a weasel in silk!"

They were laughing at the roof, with nothing but the company of the setting sun and sweet sea breeze to compliment their more sour alcohols. The fancy liqueurs of the ballroom were all fine and well, but Rennac was certainly more used to the cheaper common brews.

"Everything about you is deceptive. You say you prefer ales because they're cheaper, but this is awfully high quality for a 'cheap drink'!"

"Appearance is everything, my dear Anna, one I have pride in. Appearance and authenticity. Unlike those disgusting port traders. You see their lot with the embroideries?"

"The silver eagle coat of arms on their jacket? Don't you have one?"

A long groan as he pulled his coat off and pointed at his. "See that's why I can't stand those crass lot. I was the one that started the trend, and there's no one in Carcino that can outdo me in it! See here, I've made mine of a phoenix so I can showcase the scarlet dye needed for it. Seen three year's time and not a shade lighter! The gold at the edges? Real gold threading! Those insects downstairs just bleach theirs and call it a day. The only reason they're praised is because they have more people wearing their coat of arms. Nowadays, the business is nothing but strength in numbers."

"Bah, strength in numbers..." Anna grimaced and spat on the ground, "It's quite frustrating when none of your own work gets recognized!"

"You're telling me?! I could buy gold and diamond coffers and line THEM with gold and diamonds, and the bank would still have the gallstones to engrave my father's name on every one of them!"

"And it's absolute rubbish working for the secret shops. Lucrative as all hell but damned if anyone knows me by name. The money's alright, but it's absolutely terrible that I've ended up an accessory to my sister."

Rennac finished his bottle and gave it a good hard throw before picking up two more. "We've all got family troubles.. Guess that's how the business works, innit?" He tossed one to Anna, who took out a gold coin and used it to pop open the cap.

"We'll make better business! Once I start my own trade, the others will have to beg me for a collaboration! Cheers!"

"Cheers. I don't know... sounds like too much work for me."

"Life is work, Rennac! How else are YOU going to get those 'gold and diamond' coffers engraved?"

"Well..." He started, letting out a soft yawn as he stretched, "Maybe I'll get in contact with some noble. Get into the royal court and work my services there. Even a courtesan fares better than the average merchant nowadays."

"You? Working in a palace? I doubt there's a royal that's shrewd or crazy enough to hire you."

"Well, you never know..."

"Hehe, when you do be sure to invite me to the palace."

"Certainly, but only if I may take you for another kind of 'dance', if you may."

"Hah! Let's see if you can catch me."


End file.
